Soul Reaper
by CakeNinja
Summary: Jinx and Violet have been friends for ages. They work for the same clan, collecting souls to further evolve jinx into a Death scythe. but, as he walks along the road towards evolution, can he resist the temptation of power? Or will he succumb to the insanity that haunts his sleep. I do not own soul eater, or any part of it.


This is a fanfic of my favorite anime of all time, Soul eater. I hope you enjoy. Leave a comment or suggestion.

As she sliced her sword through the man in front of her, she wondered how they had gotten in this mess in the first place. The crowd was slowly starting to drop. The city goers were completely unaware of the battle raging in their midst. One by one they all fell to her sword, which was still clean, not an ounce of blood was tainting the metal. There was another five of them ahead. The pure evil coming from them was almost overwhelming. So she charged, her sword slicing them all down. The man ahead was the main one, the intended target. She charged and struck him down, the agonizing scream alerted no one, and no one even appeared to hear it. The thing exploded, but instead the bits of matter that flew out flew right in. They condensed, layering themselves until the only thing left was a bright gray glowing orb.

"That appears to be the last of them. How many souls are you picking up?" She spoke out loud.

"Seventeen. There are a few others that ran away, but most of them are here." The voice appeared to be coming from the sword in her hand

"Seventeen is still a lot. Okay, you going to eat them or not?" she asked, brandishing the sword toward the many strange orbs.

"Give me a second, damn," The weapon glowed a bright white and disappeared in a flash. When the flash ended, the weapon was gone from her hand; instead, in its place was a tall young man. He had black hair, cut short and black. It was stood up in spikes He was wearing a black jersey with the words it's good to be me emblazoned on it in bright white. He was also wearing a pair of jet black shorts. "Do you expect me to change right away? I mean really, can't you give a guy a break?" he stretched his back.

"Well, we don't have all night!" she yelled

"Chill out Violet, I'm getting there." His arm flashed the same whiter light as earlier. His arm disappeared, replaced by a sword blade. He thrusted the blade through the nearest of the gray objects. The sword speared through it like butter. The orb glowed white and shrank into his arm.

"How many souls does that make?" Violet asked, turning around to check for people as jinx finished absorbing the rest of the souls.

"Fifty-seven. We're half way there." he did a backflip in delight.

"Jinx you need to chill out. What if people see you doing backflips so easily?"

"They'll say how i'm so amazing and walk away." he finished the fifth one and stopped. He didn't stop to regain his balance; he stopped because it was getting boring.

"Alright, I'm finished here. Let's go home." he immediately started running home

"I couldn't agree more." she ran after him

As they reached the top of the hill, the midnight lights of California shone brightly. Jinx made it there first. Violet was a few minutes behind him, but arrived just as he slid the key into the lock.

"What took you so long?" he asked, sliding the key into the lock perfectly without looking.

"Well sorry I can't run at ten miles an hour!" she yelled to him.

"Chill out, I was just kidding. Now what about his view?" he gazed out at the shining city ", it's just beautiful. It makes almost risking our lives worth It." he twisted the key, and the handle opening the door in one move. Without missing a beat, he walked through the door and fell immediately onto the couch.

"Hey violet, what are we going to do about dinner?" he asked hunger flashing through his eyes in a quick glimmer

"It's three in the morning and you're worried about dinner?" a puzzled look crossed her face.

"Well," he jumped up from the couch and dashed to her, stopping right in front of her. ", yeah. I Am." violet was shocked by his sudden closeness. Her cheeks immediately flushed

"How about some sandwiches?" she asked, her cheeks still bright red

"Sure I love sandwiches. Ham and cheese, please." he asked like a child.

"You should turn on the crystal to message Tristan." she walked away into the kitchen. Jinx walked over to their huge plasma screen and opened the drawer underneath it.

Man I love this TV he thought to himself. He pulled a large bluish crystal out and placed it on the table in front of the TV.

"Alright, it's ready when you are." he shouted to violet over the couch

"Just give me a second," the sound of breaking glass resounded through the house. Jinx immediately got up and ran into the kitchen. He found violet on her back, the remains of a bottle strewn across the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked, reaching his hand down to her.

"Yeah, I just slipped." she grabbed his hand, and pulled herself to her feet. The empty screen in the living room blinked on to show a snowy picture.

"It's time." jinx ran over to the TV, and threw himself onto the couch in front of it. Violet followed quickly after, sitting down formally in front, making sure to have perfect posture.

"Hello, Tristan. How are you today?" violet asked. A face appeared on the screen, showing a crooked toothed smile.

"How are you, violet? I've been waiting to hear from you." The man was clearly old. His hair was thin in spots. He had a short white beard, and his eyes shone with a clear glaze. There were clear gaps in his teeth.

"I'm very good sir." she spoke with great respect.

"And you jinx?" his smile shone on jinx now.

"I'm doing great. When is our next mission?!" he spoke quickly, like he would forget if he took his time.

"Eager as always, eh jinx?" Tristan asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes sir." He did a mocking salute, flashing a smile as he did so.

"Well then, did you finish this one?"

"Of course we did. Would we bother wasting your time if we didn't make some kind of progress?" Jinx talked even faster then. He was bursting with energy and excitement for the new mission.

"Well congratulations on successfully defeating the Bad Land Gang. They weren't too easy, were they?" he asked.

"No sir. They weren't that hard, but they did have the advantage in numbers. We took out almost all of them, the ones that we didn't get fled in terror. They won't be bothering anyone for a while. Probably long enough for one of the other miesters to find and slay them." Violet said, with a newfound sense of pride.

"Well then, here is your new mission." Jinx was unsuccessfully trying to hide his excitement. The energy he was withholding was palpable.

"Your new mission is to find some new recruits." he smiled showing his crooked teeth once more. Jinx's face visibly fell.

"Is that it?" jinx asked, sounding desperate.

"Yeah. That's it. Why, does that bother you?" Tristan asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, not exactly. I just want to know why you're putting us on recruiting duty?" asked jinx

"SO, you expect me to explain why because?" Tristan's voice went stone cold. It no longer held the praising tone it held only moments before.

"Well, we don't think it's fair!" jinx exclaimed

"I think the expression 'fair is a place you take your pig' will be plenty enough for the both of you. Otherwise," he started with a malicious, gap-toothed smile. "I just don't know how much longer you'll be the highest members of our clan."

"Are you serious!" jinx exclaimed louder.

"Quite."

"You're trying to threaten our mouths shut. And being a total-"

"That's enough Jinx!" violet cut across him.

"No, violet let him finish." he gave her an ice cold stare. "You were saying jinx?" he inquired in jinx's direction.

"Nothing, it was nothing." he sounded defeated.

"Nothing, what?"

"Nothing, sir." he put a lot of contempt into the last word.

"Good, at least you know when to shut up. Now, you will find new recruits, or suffer my," he scowled at Jinx. "Displeasure, now good day to you both, and happy hunting." the screen blinked off. The moment it did, jinx launched into a rage filled rant about Tristan.

"He is such an ass. How unlucky that we have to listen to a-"

"Okay jinx, you're mad and I get it, but is yelling about it really going to help."

"No, but he doesn't need to be condescending. How were you able to control yourself?"

"I just didn't get mad. It's easier to ignore him."

"Not for me, every word he says makes my blood thunder!"

"Look, we've been working for him for years. You know he likes to display the dominance he has over-" she was interrupted by jinx swinging his foot into the couch, sending it flying into the nearest wall with enough force that the house shook.

"He holds no dominance over me, and he never will. I am no man's slave. My life is my life, Nobody else's!" his eyes had stopped glowing, they were a dark blue.

So what did you think? Leave a comment or question. ill try to update as often as possible, and i wont just drop it. im going to keep going to the end.


End file.
